An Unexpected Couple
by PJOluver02
Summary: Percy Jackson the hottest rockstar in history. Comes to Goode High, meets new friends, especially Annabeth Chase a regular New York teenager. If they become a couple will they be able to handle the drama?
1. Chapter 1 Bumping in to someone new

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I got inspired by all of your guys' fanfics so I decided to** **make one of my own. No me what you think! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THO! **

**Percy's POV** Ugh...stupid Dad. Forcing me to do everything he says... Ugh. Am I missing something? Oh sorry, intros, right.

Anyways I am Percy Jackson the singer,and actor. Yes, yes, also known as the "superhot rockstar" or the " that amazing mega cute actor" or even "the swimmer with the greatest abs". So what if my dad, also known as Poseidon Jackson, is part of the head in the Olympus Records, the top notch, hottest records. I mean, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus they've all been there. I've also been in a few commercials, have a lot of fans, have a series of colognes, millions of fans, 2 or 3 movies, tons of fans and endless music videos and concerts, and did I mention having many, many, fans?Yeah so pretty much everybody wants to be my best friend/ girlfriend.

Well back to the topic, my tutors keep on complaining to dad on how I'm "Impossible to deal with!" even if I'm homeschooled. So his "brilliant" idea WAS TO PUT ME IN A HIGHSCHOOL! Goode High School to be exact. So I can experience what it's like to be a normal teenager. My dad told me that all my books, gym clothes, spare outfit and other stuff was already there. Before I became famous I was that kid wasn't that popular, and just did everything he could to have or make music.

So I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the voice of my butler urging me to get up. Then my iPhone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Probably trying to win me back for more popularity. That made me want to throw my phone at the wall and go back to sleep, from what she did to me. I took a few breaths, calmed down, and ignored the call. Quickly I took a hot shower, put on pair of black jeans, a dark green v-neck that said "CAN'T SAY IT? SO SING IT!", a gray hoodie,black converse and classic ray bans. Inhaled at least 4 pancakes and grabbed my keys to black lamborghini aventador. When I got to the school, students were hanging out in the front of the school waiting for the bell to ring. I parked and got out hoping to just slip out with the crowd.

Of course being the celebrity that I am, right when I got out of the car a girl yelled, "EHMAGAWD THERE'S PERCY JACKSON!" and I just thought "oh great". There was screaming, laughing and even "PERCY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!". But it was all a blur. Soon I made it through the crowd to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I was covered in lipstick marks, my v-neck was ripped so I was practically shirtless, my jeans were ripped and my sunglasses and hoodie were stolen. I looked in my bag for extra clothes, but had no luck. Then I remembered I had a spare outfit in my gym locker. I also remembered the gym was right across the hall! (muahahaha, little cliffy,oh sorry)

**Annabeth's POV** Hey, My name is Annabeth Chase, an average teenage New Yorker. My mom is an architect who is divorced from my father, my father is a history professor who doesn't care about me, my stepmom who is the second worst person in the world, and my twin baby brothers, also known as the twin terrors of the small house we live in.

Well this morning I woke up to freezing cold water balloons on my face and laughing. My rage took over and I ended up tackling the twins and kicking their butts, with my stepmom, Susan chasing and yelling all over the house. Then when I was satisfied I took a hot shower, changed into a gray v neck with an cute owl on it, I put on minimal makeupe, wore my owl earrings, put my hair up into a ponytail and slid into some denim jeans. I skipped breakfast, ran to school, to get my book I left in my locker.

When I got there I saw a big crowd of people around what looked like an awesome sports car, screaming. I found my friends at their usual spot by the bleachers. Nico, Grover, Jason, Beck, Travis and Conner were the guys and the girls were Juniper, Silena, Katie, Piper, me and of course my best friend Thalia. When I came, Travis and Conner were laughing at a video, Silena was blabbing about this rockstar, Percy Jackson, I think his name was, to Katie. Grover and Juniper were flirting at each other. Piper, Thalia, and I greeted each other and Piper started a conversation about the new "special" guy student. I didn't want to be a part of it so I told them I was going to get my book.

**(Updated part)**

I ran in through the hall, pass some lockers, past the library, then the girls bathroom and when I was about to cross the guys bathroom, "OOMPH" I ran into a wall of muscle.

"Owww..." I moaned. "Oh I am so sorry." A sympathetic voice said. I looked up to see a guy with disheveled dark hair, calming sea green eyes that now look alert,and a v neck now ripped so you could clearly see his 6 pack. So I guess you could that this guy is...hot.

"Hey aren't you Perc-" I started. Suddenly he put his hand over my mouth and said " Please! I will give you free tickets to my next concert and backstage passes, just don't scream my name! I ripped his hand from my mouth and retorted "I don't want your stupid tickets." He looked a little taken back and said "Uh well, ok...I guess, sorry for bumping into you." he said as he helped me pick up my stuff. "It's cool, as long as, this doesn't happen again,along with me meeting that." I said while pointing to the both of us then his ripped shirt. He chuckled. "Anyways, I'm Percy Jackson." he held out his hand. " I am Annabeth Chase." I said shaking his hand. "I'm new, but I think I can find my way around, so see you around." he said as he waved goodbye.

**As you can see I updated due to all your reviews, I don't want to get ahead of myself, but the way you guys reacted was pretty inspiring. **

**Questions I would want you to answer for me in the reviews.**

**1. What else should happen in the story?**

**Should I have a blog?**

**Whats my favorite color! (won't be a hard one)**

**I'm making a new chapter on Percy's POV so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** -PJOluver02**


	2. Chapter 2 A Mini Concert and Cousins

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I got inspired by all of your guys' fanfics so I decided to** **make one of my own. No me what you think! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THO! **

**Percy's POV**

Right when I stepped out of the bathroom, hoping no one would see me, I girl bumped into me. I know it was rude but I had to cover her mouth because what if she was a fan she would start screaming my name and get all hyper. I just couldn't take any chances with my shirt ending up to be more torn along with my jeans getting taken away. Then the paparazzi would have a field day.

Surprised by my actions, she ripped my hand away from her mouth but didn't scream, and simply retorted. Right then I took those few seconds while helping her pick up her stuff to examine her. Not like "stalker" observe her but just to see what she looked like. She had honey blond hair, startling, stormy gray eyes, a beautiful smile, a gray v neck with an owl on it, a small amount of make up, owl earrings, a high ponytail and denim jeans, so I guess you could say...she was amazingly beatiful.

Trying to be polite for what I had done, I introduced myself and stuck out my hand. She shook it and introduced herself. " I am Annabeth Chase." she said. I decided I should leave so I said my goodbye and left.

But I still couldn't get that person out of my head then my mind echoed Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth, I finally just ran to the locker room that I managed to find, run back to the bathroom, change, then sprint for the office.

I entered to find a lady who looked about 50-60 years old. She greeted me then said that the principle was waiting for me. I looked inside to see a man in his forties in a wheelchair with a sign on his desk saying Mr. Chiron Brunner. "Hello, young man, you must be uhh... Mr. Perseus Jackson. I am Mr. Brunner." he said while scanning through a stack of papers. " Uh yeah, but call me Percy." I responded. "Very well, Percy, please sit down" he said. I slowly sat down and then he said " I have all the information for your application that I needed, I just would like to ask of a favor, if I may." "Uh yeah, what do you want me to do?" I asked curiously. "Well we don't get people high in society very often at Goode, so since you are one of them, would you care to show us your talents and please have a small concert for us? he asked hopefully."Sure...I guess." I said though I didn't plan for this to happen, but somehow I knew it would. "Alright then, you will find the auditorium at 8:15, am clear?" he questioned. "Yeah, I got it." I replied. He handed me my schedule and dismissed me from his office.

I looked at the time, 8:10. I saw a growing group of kids going to what looked like the auditorium. It was a large room with many seats. I called the guys from the band I work with to come over. I told them the plan and tried to stay away from the fan girls. So I grabbed a mic and ended up sitting in the very back row. Finally the music started.

**Grenade by Bruno Mars**

**Easy come, easy go**

**That's just how you live, oh**

**Take, take, take it all**

**But you never give**

**Should've known you was trouble**

**From the first kiss**

**Had your eyes wide open**

**Why were they open?**

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_

**Gave you all I had**

**And you tossed it in the trash**

**You tossed it in the trash, you did**

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

**'Cause what you don't understand is...**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes, I would die for you, baby**

**But you won't do the same**

**No, no, no, no**

**Black, black, black and blue**

**Beat me 'til I'm numb**

**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**

**Mad woman, bad woman**

**That's just what you are**

**Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_

**Gave you all I had**

**And you tossed it in the trash**

**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

**'Cause what you don't understand is...**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes, I would die for you, baby**

**But you won't do the same**

_**[Bridge:]**_

**If my body was on fire**

**Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames**

**You said you loved me, you're a liar**

**'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, I would go through all this pain**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain**

**Yes, I would die for you, baby**

**But you won't do the same**

**No, you won't do the same**

**You wouldn't do the same**

**Oh, you'd never do the same**

**Oh, no no no**

I sang a few more songs, and I ended up breathing hard, and sweating a little bit. Leaving the whole school in a standing ovation, cheering their butts off.

I looked at my papers, and tried to find my locker. _106, 107, 108, 109, 110! _When I got to my locker, a bunch of girls complimented me then handed me their digits.

I tried the combination on my locker. Then I saw a familiar tinge of honey blond hair the locker beside me, along with an also familiar mop of jet black.

"Annabeth?" I asked "Oh hey, Percy, nice mini concert, this my friend Th-" she never got to finish."THALIA!" I yelled "PERCY!" she yelled at the same time as me. We hugged and she asked "Oh my god, why are you here? I thought you were on tour? You know Grover and Nico are here?" She kept on rambling when I finally interrupted her " Woah, woah, woah, hold up. first of all Dad sent me here because of no good reason, Dad cancelled tour, and that's awesome I hope I see them soon." I said trying to answer all her questions. "Wait, hold on, the guy I just met 20 minutes ago knows my best friend who I've known for forever?" Annabeth asked confused. "Well, actually we are cousins, also with Nico, and Grover and I have been friends ever since we were kids." I said. " And Silena doesn't know that the guy she practically worships is your cousin?" Annabeth said even more confused. "Yup!" Thalia confirmed. " I just hope I don't meet this Silena person, so she can get all excited and hyperventilate." I hoped.

The warning bell rang. "Well we better get to class. Who do you guys have? I have Mr. Blofis, English as homeroom." I said. " I have him too" "What a coincidence, me too!"

Then we started for room 409.

** NEW CHAPTER! As you can see I updated due to all your reviews, I don't want to get ahead of myself, but the way you guys reacted was pretty inspiring. Sorry for the kind of short chapter. Quick question, do you think the chapters should be longer? Tell me what you should think should happen in the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** -PJOluver02**


	3. Chapter 3Percy,Calypso,Thalia and a Deal

**Hey guys! How did you like the past 2 chapters? WELL THERES MORE TO COME!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THO**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy said goodbye so he could change and all I was left was a faint picture of him in my head. With the same name being whispered in my ear. _Percy, Percy._ Was all I could hear for a few minutes.

Trying to get him out of my head I ran to Thalia, who faintly reminded me of him. Ugh...I'm just paranoid. Thals suggested that we get our schedules from the office. And then on the loud intercom they announced that there was going to be a special assembly for the new student. We sprinted down the hall toward the office. We grabbed our papers and ran to the group of kids heading to the auditorium.

When we got there we found our seats in the third row from the front, right in the middle of the row. Then Mr. Brunner said the opening remarks and music started playing. Then one of the most amazing voices came from the shadows in the back row. A figure started walking down the pathway still singing, slowly out of the shadows. That figure was Percy Jackson himself. Everyone went wild especially the girls that sat close to the pathway. They held out their hands so they could touch him and get closer to him. This was ridiculous. But you have to admit he was pretty nice, he had an amazing voice, he had nice eyes and nice abs. Whoa, Annabeth, Annabeth. What is happening to me?!

We spent quite a while listening to him sing a few more songs, not that i am complaining. When it was over me and Thals coincidentally had lockers next to each other, I had 111 and she had 112. The even more weird part was that Percy had the locker next to mine. He saw me and greeted me with those amazing pearly white teeth. Annabeth, focus. I was about to finish introducing Thalia to Percy when he suddenly interrupted me, again. He and Thalia screamed each others name at the same time causing some people to look strangely at us. They where rambling at each other, well Thalia was, which just left me confused. And I HATE being confused. I interrupted them and asked how they knew each other. Turns out they were cousins. Whoa, my best friend's cousin is Percy Jackson? Then I voiced out my thoughts wondering how Silena would react to this situation. He chuckled. There's his smile again...*sigh* Ugh.

Then he asked what homeroom we had. Turns out we all had the same homeroom, Mr. Blofis, as English. When we entered the class, Nico, Grover, and Piper were there just talking because the teacher wasn't there yet. We basically greeted each other normally except Nico and Grover who were freaking out and screaming as much as Thals was. Guess they must have been really close friends. Then I noticed a girl 2nd row from the front walking toward the commotion that we made.

This girl made my life a living hell.

This girl's name was Calypso Kenton.

Her dad was a Tristan McLean's manager, one of the most amazing actors. No one dared compete against her. She always bragged about meeting popular celebrities. It was like that 24/7. She wore designer clothes. Shirts, shorts and dresses WAY to small for her. She would say things like "Oh sorry, can't hang. Megan Fox and I are going shopping." or " You see this dress? Jennifer Lawrence said it would look perfect on ME!" or even "Ariana Grande, wore this in her last music video, so she let me have one just like it!". It was dis-gus-ting.

She came over and greeted us while flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at Percy. Oh wow... She is trying waaayyyy to hard. She looked so desperate I wanted to laugh. " What do you want, Calypso?" Thalia snapped with pure anger not even close to disguising it. "Well I wanted to say hi to my friends!" She tried again. "Oh yeah, where are they?" Piper asked with a smirk. "Well I-" she tried again. "She doesn't have any does she?" Nico interrupted. "Nope" Grover muttered as we all tried hard not to laugh. "I DO have friends! Percy's my friend, right Percy?" She asked flirtatiously, still batting her eyelashes and using her hand to travel up his arm. "First of all, I don't know you, second, please don't touch me, third, is there something your eyes?" Percy said as he moved Calypso's hand as if it had a contagious disease. " Ugh whatever!" She said as she stomped away. We all burst in to fits of laughter. We couldn't stop until Mr. Blofis came unnoticed and cleared his throat to get our attention.

We all sat in the back. Thalia was to my left and Percy was to my right. Thalia started passing notes to me.

T: Hey, I'm bored. :(

A: This is like my first time being bored in class. :/

T: Yeah ur NEVER bored in class. Anyways what do you think of my cousin?

A: He's nice, and looks ok so... he's ok

T: U seem to like him a lot. ;)

A: Thals, i don't like him in that way.

T: Sure u don't, the way your looked so pissed when Calypso tried to make a move on Percy.

A: Thals...Ugh

T: Just be glad he didn't fall for her. I mean who would? Except for like almost all the guys at our school. :)

A: Yeah ikr, I heard Calypso's boy toy for this week is Matt Sanders, Co- Captain of the football team.

Just then the bell rang signaling first period was over. After that not much happened. Until music. Percy said that we should meet at our lockers, walk to music together. Percy was already at our lockers waiting for me. He was casually leaning against the lockers, with girls trying not to be noticed, but it was clear that were whispering and giggling about Percy. We greeted each other and talked while heading to music. Thals, Silena and Nico were all there waiting for us.

Silena was going nuts when she found out the guy she had posters of all over her room was in the same room as her. Thals and Nico got her to calm down a little bit. While Percy was on the ground with a frightened look on his face. It was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing. The teacher, Mrs. Holden, a women, who looked about 30 told us to find a seat. She asked Percy to come up and play something for the class, as an "example". She probably just wanted the hottest rock star of the century, to play in her classroom. I mean if was her I would want that too, its just so many teachers have asked him to do that for them.

I swear I heard him mutter " I knew it." under his breath. He grabbed a guitar and started singing.

**Billionaire by: Bruno Mars **

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad**  
**Buy all of the things I never had**  
**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**  
**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh, every time I close my eyes**  
**I see my name in shining lights**  
**Yeah, a different city every night**  
**Oh, I swear the world better prepare**  
**For when I'm a billionaire**

**Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of**  
**Everyday Christmas, give Travie your wish list**  
**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**  
**And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it**

**Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this**  
**And last but not least grant somebody their last wish**  
**It's been a couple months that I've been single so**  
**You can call me Travie Claus minus the ho ho!**

**Get it I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**  
**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did**  
**Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid**  
**Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music**

**Oh every time I close my eyes,**  
**I see my name in shining lights**  
**A different city every night**  
**Oh, I swear the world better prepare**  
**For when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oh, oh oh, for when I'm a Billionaire**  
**Oh oh, oh oh**

**I'll be playing basketball with the President**  
**Dunking on his delegates**  
**Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette**  
**Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it**  
**But keep the fives, twenties, hiz and biz completely separate**

**And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket**  
**We in recession, but let me take a crack at it**  
**I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up**  
**So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks**

**And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was**  
**Eating good, sleeping soundly**  
**I know we all have a similar dream**  
**Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin bad**  
**Buy all of the things I never had**  
**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**  
**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**  
**  
**

**Oh, every time I close my eyes**  
**I see my name in shining lights**  
**A different city every night**  
**Oh, I swear the world better prepare**  
**For when I'm a billionaire**  
**When I'm a billionaire**

**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin bad**

Everyone reacted the same way they did in the auditorium. With the clapping, cheering and standing ovation. When he sang it looked like he owned the world, so happy to see the reaction on everyone's face. He put the guitar back and walked back to the seat next to me. The girls he walked passed "secretly" handed him little notes, probably with their phone numbers on them. He sat down while the Mrs. Holden thanked him, then started rambling on a new subject. I whispered to Percy that he sounded amazing. His face seemed to light up a little bit more and there was a tinge of red on his cheeks. WAIT, he was blushing? Because of me? Could he possibly-? No, probably 200 pretty girls have already asked him out and i didn't have a chance. Ugh...ANNABETH! Stop thinking like that. I don't need a chance, because Percy is a friend. Percy = Friend.

Thalia had an amused look on her face, because she saw the whole thing with Percy blushing and I could already feel the heat rising to my face.

Once we got out of that period Thalia ran to me and said " You soooooo like Percy" she said.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Oh yeah then explain, the pissed off look in 1st period, the passing notes and blushing in 2nd period, the whispering and giggling in 3rd period, and the even more blushing 4th period." she retorted while counting them off on her fingers. "Well that's just what friends do." I said hesitantly. "Friends don't blush over friends" she reasoned. "Well guess what, I don't like Percy" I said hesitantly. "Um-hmm, sure. I will put " Get Percy and Annabeth together" on my bucket list. I bet you that I can get Percy to ask you out before his birthday ends. His birthday is August 18 and today is the 8th so that gives me about a week and a half. And if he does ask you out, as the losing side of the bet you have to say "Yes" and be a couple for at least a week. And if I lose You and Silena can pick out my wardrobe for a week. Deal?" she said as she stuck out her hand. I had so many doubts about it that I agreed.

"Deal!" I said.

**Hey guys, because of all of your reviews I made the chapters a little longer. and PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS**

**1. Should I have a Blog?**

**2. Rate the story 1-10. 1= I hate this. Why would you come up with it?! 10= I love it. This is awesome!**

**3. What else should happen in the story? GIVE ME IDEAS**

**Thanks for all the good reviews! BTW By putting a ton of good reviews, it gives me more inspiration and also makes the story a little more interesting. BECAUSE I CARE WHAT YOU PUT IN THE REVIEW BOXES! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, WHAT YOU PUT. THX! THX! THX!**

**-PJOluver02**


	4. Chapter 4 Catching up, and another deal

**Hey Guys! What up! Pretty happy with your guys' reviews. It really cheered me up. So I'm going to cheer you up with a... NEW CHAPTER in... THALIA'S POV! Yay! *applause* *applause* Thank you. Thank you. Now to our chapter.**

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth is so going down. I mean it's way to obvious. They are totally blind. I mean every time they are together they blush and their practically flirting with each other. Today I WILL ask Percy of he likes Annabeth. If he admits it to me, then I have a plan that is totally FOOL PROOF.

The next period was lunch. We all sat together. Our school has this thing during lunch, where you can sign up to play for the school. Well trying to win the bet and figure out who likes. So I signed him up with a requested song. I wrote Percy Jackson at the top, and "Pusher Love Girl" next to trap was set. All I had to do was wait for the trap to close on him. This was going to be awesome.

Then Percy comes in smiling and talking to Annabeth, totally oblivious of what's going to happen. Right as he walks in I run up to them and say "Hey! What up?". "What are you planning? Why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. "Whoa, Whoa, chill."I said. Then I added "Oh yeah, Kelp head I think your up." I said pushing him toward the stage. "Wha-" he started. Then the DJ announced " Ooh look who is on my list, the Great Percy Jackson is singing Pusher Love Girl by Justin Timberlake! I wonder which special lady he is singing for?". Percy had the most confused face, I had to laugh. Annabeth confronted me and said, "You did this didn't you?" "Well who else would? I only did it for the bet. Percy thinks better, faster and realizes things whenever he is singing." I retorted.

"Well done, gotta hand it to you that was pretty good, oh look Percy is going to start singing, we better get to our table." She said "Kay, c'mon." I replied.

**Pusher Love Girl by: Justin Timberlake**

**Hey little mama**

**Ain't gotta ask me if I want to**

**Just tell me, can I get a light?**

**Roll you up and let it run through my veins**

**'Cause I can always see the farthest stars when I'm on you**

**I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you**

**Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**You're my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Roll me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**One more time**

**Pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**Be my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Hook me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby, yeah, yeah.**

**You're my little pusher love girl**

**Ain't ya? Ooh, ooh, yeah.**

**Just my little pusher love girl**

**Now hey little mama**

**I love this high we're on too**

**And I know that your supply**

**Won't run out anytime soon**

**You gave me a taste, now I know that there's no getting off you**

**I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you**

**Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**You're my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Roll me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**One more time**

**Pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**Be my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Hook me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**You're my little pusher love girl**

**Ain't you? Ooh, ooh, yes, you are.**

**Just my little pusher love girl**

**I want you.**

**Since you came around**

**I've been living a different life.**

**And I don't wanna come down**

**From this love I got on high.**

**People call me a user, but I want you**

**To go on and use me too.**

**Nothing else will do.**

**All I want is you, baby.**

**I know, baby, you know who you are.**

**Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**You're my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Roll me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**One more time**

**Pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**Be my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Hook me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**One more time**

**Pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**You're my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Roll me up**

**All I want**

**All I want**

**All I want is you, baby**

**Pusher love**

**So high I'm on the ceiling baby**

**Be my drug**

**So gon' and be my dealer baby**

**Hook me up**

**'Cause all I want is you, baby**

**You're my little pusher love girl**

**So sweet, yes, you are.**

**Just my little pusher love girl**

**Ain't you? Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.**

**She's my little pusher love girl**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh yes, yeah**

**Sing pusher love**

**I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**C'mon**

**Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm hopped upon it**

**Pusher love**

**And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**Break it down**

**My heroine, my cocaine**

**My plum wine**

**My MDMA, I'm hopped upon it**

**It won't go away**

**And I can't wait 'til I get home to get you in my veins**

**Pusher love**

**I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm hopped upon it**

**And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**Say pusher love**

**I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm hopped upon it**

**And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**My nicotine, my blue dream**

**My hydroponic, candy jelly bean**

**Can't you fix me up?**

**I'm your number one fiend**

**Be my little pill and just creep into my bloodstream**

**Blood shot eyes, I'm hopped upon it**

**You ain't gotta think twice, just hop upon it**

**There's a million names for your kind of chronic**

**That's pusher love, that's what I call it**

**Pusher love**

**I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm hopped upon it**

**Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**Let me hear you say pusher love**

**Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**I'm hopped upon it, yeah**

**And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love**

**Pusher love**

**Pusher love**

**Pusher love**

Even if he wasn't prepared he still sounded awesome. The guy was a natural. He looked like he belonged there. Everyone was clapping and cheering. But I swear, he was stealing glances at Annabeth every few seconds. He so likes her.

After that, not much happened. Until after school when I was about to ask If Percy liked Annabeth. I asked Percy if we could get Starbucks then hang at his house just to catch up as friends. Of course, being the nice, loyal Seeweed Brain he is, he said yes. We walked to the parking lot together. Annabeth caught up to us and Percy offered to drive her home. She said yes, and when we got to her house, I offered to walk her up so I could tell her I was asking him. When she was about to open the door, I started " Hey Annabeth, Percy and I are going to hang out and i'm going to ask him. And whatever answer I get I will text you, kay?" "Fine, whatever I still think your going to lose."she said clearly doubting me. "Yup, just keep saying that to yourself, Chase" I retorted as I walked away. When I got to the car he said "Off to Starbucks!" he said in the worst British/Old English accent. I laughed. Then we were on our way. Annabeth was so going to lose.

_-LINEBREAK-_

"And then remember Nico's face when we pushed him off so he fell in to the tree!" We went to Starbucks then to his house. The place was huge, he had a chauffeur, a butler and two maids. It had 3 stories and an elevator. An indoor pool and an outdoor pool. With a HUGE backyard. He had everything from, trampolines to pool tables to china plate sets. Now we were chilling on the couch, remembering the funny moments we used to have. But right now we rested in a comfortable silence. This is my chance! So as casually as possible I asked "So do you still have that thing with Rachael, 'cuz I haven't been catching up with media much lately" "Nah, she cheated on me with some dude so we broke up. Plus, I found out she was only my gf for popularity."He replied as cooly as possible. But you could see the hurt in his face. "So is there a special girl you have your eyes out for?" "Nah, I don't think any girl wants me who I really am. I really would date a girl like that." He said. "Well I think there is, every time your together you basically flirt with each other." "Oh yeah who?" "Annabeth, dude she is totally in to you." "No, there is at least 3 guys that ask her out or flirt with her a day" " Fine, but she likes you. Answer this question honestly. Yes? Or No? Are your only options. Do you like Annabeth?" There was an awkward silence after that. Then I heard him mutter something. "What?" "Yes." I jumped up and started doing my happy dance. Then he asked the question that made me smile. "How do I get her to go out with me?"

"Oh no need to do that. I have a plan." I dare you to ask her out, don't tell her about this,and do it before midnight on your birthday." I waited for a while and finally looked up and said "Deal."

**Heeeeyyyyy! I ONLY HAVE 2 THING TO ASK! 20 GOOD REVIEWS? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS. Sorry for the short chapter. :(**

**-PJOluver02**


	5. Chapter5A Slumber Party and a restaurant

**Hey Hey! We have 15 reviews so far, but I really need good ideas for the story. 1 so far has been sent in the reviews and it will be included in this chapter! Thank You BronyWarrior7112 ! THALIA'S POv! BTW it is going to be Thaluke. Now for the chapter.**

**Thalia POV**

I KNOW I can get them together. They are basically a couple made in heaven. All I have to do is get the others a part of it.

I made a quick call to Piper's phone.

"Hey Pipes!"

"Hi Thals!"

" Hey you know how Percy and Annabeth are an unofficial couple made in heaven?"

" Yeah..."

"Well I have a fool proof plan that will make them an official couple."

"I'm listening..."

"Ok tell this to the others"

Then I told her the plan.

Not much happened during the week. But Percy got on to the swim team, obviously I mean Fish Face loves the water more than Riptide, his guitar, which is saying a lot because he never leaves home without Riptide. He even topped the captain and the co-captain by a lot. Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura captain and co-captain. Ethan, thinks he is the best because he is co-captain of the swim team. He is Japanese, jet black hair, milky skin, but not pasty and just a little buff. Luke, sweet, funny, nice, can be a jerk sometimes. Dirty blonde hair and peaceful blue eyes, and an amazing 6 pack. So I guess you can tell by the way explained Luke that I have a small crush on the guy. But I have seen him try and flirt with Annabeth which kind of hurt me, but I couldn't let that show. I guess that's why Perce was so tense when it happened and he was pretty happy when he was voted captain, he seemed to always have a reason to hate Luke.

That was basically the most exciting thing that happened that week, except for all those times I got detention, so it went by pretty fast. Finally it was after school on Friday. I packed the day before so I could arrive earlier without any delay. It was 5:15 and the party started at 6. So I grabbed my stuff and headed for the lobby, since I lived in a small apartment with my brother, Jason. I was heading for the elevator but I carried a bit much so I couldn't really see where I was going. So I ended up bumping in to someone. I fell forward and the person toppled a bit but regained their balance. So the person ended up catching me. It turns out it was a guy so my palms landed on his chest and he caught me by my hips. That guy had dirty blonde hair and calming blue eyes. Yes, It was Luke Castellan. We stayed there for a few seconds staring in to each other's eyes. Then he said "Oh I am so sorry." he said as he pushed me back to my feet. "Oh it's fine, it was my fault anyways." I said as he helped me pick up my stuff. "Well since it was both our faults, maybe I can take you out to dinner, and we can talk about it."he said with a smile. "Um...Ok" was my smartest answer as I felt the heat rising to my face. Then he insisted that he help me carry my stuff to Piper's house which was only a few blocks away. I rang the doorbell. While I waited for the door to open he gave me his number for so I could text him for the details for dinner.

When Piper opened the door, I was still grinning maniacally.

"Hey!... whoa.. Thalia? Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm just fine."

"No you don't you look half drunk and half in daze and a little bit hyper."

"Thals..."

"The cutest guy in the world just asked me out."

"Who!?"

"Luke Castellan."

"You know, Percy is gonna freak when he finds out his cousin is going out with his arch enemy."

"Well he doesn't have to find out about it."

"Ugh...your impossible."

They were already inside getting ready for the slumber party. Silena and Beck came 10 minutes later and said that Grover couldn't come because he was in Colorado for a family reunion, Juniper couldn't come because she was babysitting her baby cousins and the Stoll twins were at their uncle's wedding. They spent another ten minutes talking about "Thaluke". Silena made up as their celebrity couple name. Then Jason and Leo came. We had about 15 minutes to go over plan "Percabeth" according to Silena. We were still talking when Beck went to get water 2 minutes later he rushes into the room and whisper-yells "THEIR HERE!" For a few seconds we were panicking then we quickly dove into a comfortable position. Beck opened the door and greeted them. They came inside and greeted us. When we were all settled we decided to go for a swim in the backyard. THE POOL WAS HUGE! I mean huge and ginormous together would be an understatement. You could have mistaken it for one of the Great Lakes for crying out loud! I've been to her house more than once but it amazes me every time!

We were all still in awe, so Percy took that time to push Annabeth into the pool. Silena and Piper were in shock when all the guys were laughing, except for Nico who had a smirk on his face since the guy never smiles. Percy was on the floor with tears in his eyes, oh just wait 2 more minutes and he is going to be crying like a baby when Annabeth gets her revenge. A wet Annabeth rose to the surface of the pool. All of a sudden she started gagging and waving her arms frantically, screaming "Help! Help!". I may not be as smart as Annabeth but I knew what type of revenge she was starting. When Percy rushed forward, and the group about to go and help him, signaled them that she was faking and let Perce get a taste of revenge. I also thought it would be cute to let them have their little moment.

Annabeth pretended to sink milliseconds before Percy dove in and reached the surface of the pool. He carried her bridal style to the pavement. I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Oh, poor Percy, lol. He was about to give her mouth to mouth when she opened her eyes and started laughing. Aw man, so close. I think that's what all of us were thinking though.

Percy still had a shocked look on his face and all of us were laughing (except for Nico), Annabeth was laughing as much as Percy when he pushed her in the pool. "You... should have... seen... your face! Was all Annabeth could get out between laughs and tears. Then Percy finally gained consciousness and said "You know there's consequences if you do that to me..." "Oh really?" Annabeth said with a doubting tone. "Yeah you know, I probably will just have to tickle you." He said slyly. "What?..uh-uh you are not goin-" She never got to finish. She was laughing to hard to finish. It was already 8:30 when we finished our swim. "Hey I'm starving can we go eat now?" Leo whined. "Yeah i'm dying. But where are we gonna eat?" I said. "Well I thought maybe we could go to this awesome new restaurant that's packed every night so i'm not sure we can get in." Piper said. "Well what's it called?"Annabeth asked. "Um...I think it's called La Grenouille. It's french and my phone can show directions and the other cars can follow." Piper answered. "Great, then it's settled. But I've got one question. How do we get in? Yous said it was packed." Nico asked. " It's cool, I've got a plan." Percy said "Well there's a first for everybody." I said laughing. "Shut up, Pine Cone Face." He retorted. "Right back at ya, Kelp Head." I said smirking. When Annabeth was in the bathroom and Percy was starting the car, I told the others to use enough cars so that Percy and Annabeth would be alone together.

-LINEBREAK-

**Annabeth POV**

Thalia and the others were really acting weird. Something was going on and WAS going to find out. I actually was kinda touched when Percy was the first one who came to save me. That cute look he made when he furrowed his eyebrows and full of determination. The way his hair stuck on his forehead and in the air in an attractive position. ANNABETH! I got down from the bathroom and they all had the same look on their face. Half panic, half try-to-look-normal. They were definitely hiding something. We got in the cars. There was 6 of us. Nico and Thals got Nico's 2 seated 2013 Bugatti Gangloff Concept. Piper and Jason rode in Piper's 2 seated 2013 BMW 328i. Percy and I got in to his 2 seated black Lamborghini Aventador. We talked a bit in the car, but finally to end the awkward silence we got to La Genouille. We met up with the others then I whispered to Percy "So, what's your plan." "Well I tell the guy behind the desk that I made a reservation, which I obviously didn't, I make up some random excuse, he will go to the manager who will see that Percy Jackson wants to eat at his restaurant, then he thinks this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, then he will let us eat." "Ugh...Seaweed Brain." I muttered. "If that doesn't work, Thalia will knock down the next waiter that passes by "on accident", then i will take that time to look over the reservation book and say its some random guy on the list and more people are coming. If he questions us later why people didn't come we'll just say that they called and couldn't come." he said with a smile. " I got to hand it to you, that is a pretty impressive plan." I said with a satisfied look on my face.

We walked into the restaurant. It was BEAUTIFUL, with a huge chandelier, everything so proper, the aroma smelled delicious. It turned out there was a girl who looked about 20 yrs old behind the desk said that they were full. Until she saw Percy, then she squealed a little. He took that as a cue to "charm" her, so that we could eat. He walked up put his arm on the desk and said "Hey...(he look at her name tag) Amy, my friends and I were REALLY looking forward to eating here and this might be my only time to ever eat here. But since your full I guess we'll go." he said with a fake disappointed sigh and turned toward the door as if about to leave. "WAIT, Percy I'll ask my manager as long as I get to take a picture with you and sign this picture of you." she said desperately as he dramatically turned around. She got the manager and was shocked to see Percy and gratefully allowed us to take a table.

We were all walking to the table a waitress escorted us to. When a voice said " Oh my gosh! Percy! Funny seeing you here!" I looked over at the table to see a girl with red hair, alert green eyes, and a couple freckles. I felt like I've seen her before, oh yeah, every teen magazine that ever popped up in the last 3 years.

It was Rachael Elizabeth Dare.


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

**HEEEEEYYYYY! I'M BAAACCCCCKKKK, FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF " AN UNEXPECTED COUPLE! Percy POV! **

**Percy** **POV**

We were all excited for the amazing night we were going to have. When we arrived at La Grenouille the place was pretty amazing. I looked over at Annabeth and awe completely filled her face. Apparentley the person behind the desk was a girl so it was much easier to get in. We got in by using what my family calls "The Jackson Charm" basically you just flirt, flip your hair a bunch of times, and bit your lip while you try your best to make your eyes sparkle. It works best with green eyes, so I'm pretty lucky.

Finally we were heading to a big table that could fit all of us. Then all of a sudden, that voice. The one that used to mesmerize me also the one that broke my heart said "Oh my gosh! Percy! Funny seeing you here!" I turned to see the face of my last ex girlfriend.

Rachael Elizabeth Dare. "What do you want, Rachael?." I said spitting out every single syllable. "Oh Percy sweetie, calm down I just wanted to say "hi" since we never really see each other any more. Anyways I'm just here with Justin, as in Bieber, Justin as in Timberlake and Shailene, as in Woodley." she said while pointing to each of them not noticing that my friends were half freaking out half trying to look casual and cool. I greeted each one casually as they greeted me back. "Yo, Biebs what's up!" "Hey Perce!" we said as we fist pumped. "JT! How's the album coming?" "Dude, Jackson, it's awesome." we said as we did our handshake. "Woah Shai! You look amazing! I think we did a pretty awesome job on Divergent." " Right back at you Percy, I agree it was pretty cool." we said as we hugged. Thalia managed to process this faster than the rest of them and said goodbye for the rest of them while dragging us away.

Then the group clouded me with so many questions that I couldn't answer most of them. "You know them?" "Have you met Brad Pitt?" "Are you friends with Channing Tatum?" "Didn't you go to your last primere with Victoria Justice?" "Have you gone on the Ellen Show?" "Have you been on The Chew?" "Do you like Annabeth?"

Everybody turned to where the voice came from. Leo stood there looking like he wanted to take back what he said. Thalia who sat beside him smacked him in the back of the head. "Umm...to answer some of your questions, Yes I know them, Yes i have met Brad Pitt, I am friends with Channing Tatum, No I went with Selena Gomez, Yes I have gone on the Ellen Show, Yes I have been on The Chew and I think that's all I can remember." I said answering some of their questions."Yeah but what about the question if you like Ann-" Leo stopped abruptly because Thalia's hand was over his mouth. "So what do you guys want to eat? Ooh I heard their pasta is really good here!" she said starting on a new topic. Everyone found what they wanted to eat and a waitress came over she was freaking out and trying to flirt with me at the same time.

We finished eating and I payed the bill. Piper clearly said that we would meet at the closest movie theater only a few blocks away. When we got there the guys wanted to watch Divergent starring me and Shailene Woodley I played Four and she played Tris. Piper and Annabeth wanted to watch Percy Jackson and the Sea of monsters. Starring me and Alexandra Daddario I played Percy coincidentally and she played Annabeth. Thals and Nico wanted to watch The Conjuring. We watched Divergent I have to say I did a pretty good job. It was good until that scene where Four and Tris make out on the balcony place and it got kinda awkward along with every other "Four + Tris" scene. Then we ended up sneaking into another movie, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters. It was an ok movie.

When we got to the house we set up a few snacks for all of us. Then Silena made us all play Truth or Dare. I looked over at Thals who had an unusual gleam in her eye. She only did that when she was pranking someone or planning something. I had a feeling this was going to end badly. Silena went first "Leo, truth or dare?" "Ummmm...Dare." "I dare you to put ice and whipped cream in your pants before you go to sleep." she said with a smirk. He gulped with a frightened look on his face. "Ok, Piper Truth or Dare?" "Uhhhh...Truth" "Kay, who was your first boyfriend and what grade?" "Cameron Whiston, 8th grade." she said boldly. "Hmmm... Jason! Truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to ask out the secretary of Goode when we get to school on monday." "Fine, Beck, Truth or Dare?" "umm...Truth." "Who was your first kiss?" "Lexie Bradford." he said hesitantly eyeing Silena. " "uh, Thals Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "Ok, I dare you to flirt with Will the guy that sits behind you in history, all next week, starting Monday." " Fine, fine, Annabeth Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Ok you have to answer this honestly. Do you have a crush on Percy?" Silence filled the room. A few minutes of intense silence passed, then came a response. "Yes." Then there was a commotion. Finally after all the cheering died down I was still wearing a surprised look. "Uh, Nico Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go to school tomorrow shirtless." "Uhh whatever... Percy Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "Ok, I dare you to kiss Annabeth in front of us for a full minute and thirty seconds." A familiar awkward silence filled the room. I turned toward Annabeth who was beside me and she did the same. I let my instincts take over and my hand ended holding the side of her face. Our lips met. Hers were soft and plush. There was wolf whistles and cheering. I swear it was 5 minutes. Then I heard someone whisper " It was times up 2 minutes ago, should we stop them?" "No idiot, let them have their moment." Finally Annabeth and I pulled away from each other awkwardly, still blushing. "Well we better get ready for bed, we have school tomorrow and you guys don't forget your dares." Piper said.

I headed for my backpack so I could change into my pajamas. The girls went upstairs to use the upstairs bathroom. While the guys were using the downstairs one. The guys crowded me with so many questions, that I only managed to answer one. "They asked so are you going to ask her out?" "Well, I'm planning to, just worried she'll say no." I said "Oh come on, after the kiss she looked clearly interested. Plus she said in front of all of our faces. Dude, she's not going to say no." "But that was just a dare." "That doesn't mean anything."

Annabeth POV

I can't believe he actually kissed me! I mean I expected him to just cowardly drop the topic. I mean it's not that I wanted him not to kiss me. It's just I can't believe it. I mean when our lips met his tasted salty, smooth, and soft. But we were making out for a really long time. Not that I'm complaining. I mean all of my friends already know I like him so... whatever. I'm kinda hoping he'll ask me out though. After I headed to bathroom upstairs biting my lip, aware of what awaited me when I stepped a foot inside. Probably a million questions. I opened the door, just to be hit with a ton of questions as I expected. But the only one I could answer was "Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes"

**Plz! Really want that 20-25 reviews! THEY FINALLY KISSED! Woooohhhhh. Keep reading!**

**-PJOluver02**


	7. Chapter 7 Get the girl

**Hey it's the 7TH CHAPTER already! WOOHHHOOOOO! Yeeeaaahhhh! 20 reviews so far! Thalia's POV, Annabeth's POV and Percy's POV!**

**Thalia's POV**

I know this will sound a little childish but. I KNEW IT! They totally like each other all I have to do now is get Barnacle Brain to ask her out and it will be a win-win for Percy,Annabeth and me. Greeeaaatttt. I mean Percy had only 3 girlfriends that I know of. He is kinda out of shape with asking out a girl. We all know the "Jackson Charm" isn't going to work on Annabeth and that's basically the only way Perce knows how to get a girl. That's it I'm going to give him dating advice and girl advice TODAY. Specifically Annabeth advice.

I woke up to see no one else was awake. I scanned my eyes over the sleeping bags we slept on. Beck was hugging Silena, Jason was cuddling Piper, Nico was in a tight ball squeezing his legs, Leo was sprawled on the floor with his pants still wet and Percy and Annabeth were totally enveloped in each other. They looked so peaceful. Adorable. I couldn't resist. I grabbed my phone and took several pics of them. Then I trudged to the kitchen to find breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen I look in the cupboard to find a box of Bisquick pancake mix so I got started. First it was Piper who got out of bed then Silena, then Jason,then Beck, then, Nico, then Leo. We all finished breakfast and then since Birthday boy and his lover were still sleeping we decided to make a huge birthday pancake almost the size of a pizza. We got icing, whipped cream, ice cream, syrup, butter, and nutella. We spread it all over the pancake.

Annabeth POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and sea breeze. I love both of those smells. I tried to get up but I couldn't because this huge fit body was enveloping me into a hug. That huge fit body happened to be Percy Jackson. Are you serious? I mean not that I'm complaining he is really warm, but I needed to get up. I figured I should go through the other side where his hands pointed. But I didn't want to wake him up. I tried to shift a little bit. But then came the weird part. He moaned and whispered/moaned "Annabeetthhh..." Finally I was beginning to get claustrophobic or something. Then I just pushed him over so he lay flat. The even weirder thing was that he said " You could have just asked me to move?" I replied "Sorry didn't know you were awake." "Uh... yeah its fine, it's cool." "Kay, I smell pancakes from the kitchen, let's go eat." The only question I had in my head was "Was he dreaming about me?"

Percy POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, honey, lemon and sugar. I'm pretty sure the lemon, honey and sugar was Annabeth's hair. Woah! Annabeth's hair? I opened my eyes to see Annabeth sleeping peacefully next to me. How did that happen? I didn't want to wake her up so I was just going to close my eyes and lay there for a while. I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I lay flat on the hard tile floor. "You know you could have just asked me to move?" I said. She gave me a confused-weird look "Sorry didn't know you were awake." "Uh...yeah its fine, it's cool." "Kay, I smell pancakes from the kitchen, let's go eat. The weird part about the situation was that I think I was dreaming about Annabeth... weird.

When we got to the kitchen everyone except Annabeth and I screamed, Happy Birthday! I looked on the table to see a ginormous pancake, covered in icing, whipped cream, ice cream, syrup, butter and I think that was nutella. It was beautiful. "Sweet Mother Hera! IT'S BEAUTIFUL." Everyone laughed and dug into the pancake. Once we finished everyone got ready for school. Then we split up in our cars Piper and Leo rode with Jason, Silena rode with Beck, Annabeth rode with Nico and Thals rode with me. When we got in the car she immediately said "I know how you can get Annabeth to go out with you. Plus you need to ask her out today since the deal ends at midnight, the end of the party your throwing, remember, like how we did for the past 16 years." " I remember, yeah i'm throwing one at my house, I already gave out invitations, it starts at 7" "I'm serious why didn't you think of this before, Annabeth has a thing for music but doesn't show it. So during lunch sing! Use your talent to get the girl you want! Come on you've had enough choreography lessons to look cool and smooth while singing." " Fine, I'll sing a song I just wrote, now that I think about it I think it's about Annabeth... But it's a collaboration so can you sing with me? I'll give you the music so you can use it. " "Done."

The day went by pretty quick. Honestly, I couldn't wait for lunch. Finally the bell signaled lunch period started. I ran through the crowd of people heading to the cafeteria. I rushed to the clipboard and signed myself up and found my friends at a table in the center of the cafeteria. Then the DJ announced I was up "Yo, looks like we have a special treat today! My bro Percy Jackson over here wants to sing somethin' special for a special lady!" The crowd went wild and the DJ threw me a 2 mics while I made my way to the stage and threw one to Thals. My friends shot me confused looks except for Thals who shot a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and said into the mic "Hey guys this is for someone special! I just wrote a song and realized it was about that person. That song is called "Biggest Fan". I grabbed Riptide and started playing.

**Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas**

**(Bold=Percy, **_Italics=Thalia_**)**

I was walking over to Annabeth's chair while singing.

**Never thought I would but did it**  
**Never thought I could did it like that**  
**Did it like this**  
**Did it like everybody knows**  
**That we got something real, shawty**  
**I know what I feel so shout it like that**  
**shout it like this**  
**Listen up everybody knows but you so here it goes**  
**Cause I never really noticed**  
**Took a while for me to see**  
**Playing back the moments**  
**Now I'm starting to believe**  
**That you could be at the show and know everyone**  
**But it's you who makes me sing**  
**I may not know where we are, but I know who I am**  
**Baby I'm your biggest fan**  
**Oooooh**  
**Listen, every time you smile for me**  
**Takes me a while to bring myself back**  
**Cause you're all that**  
**And I just had to let you know**  
**That I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya**  
**I can be too loud, Cause I don't care**  
**I let 'em all stare I just want everyone to know**  
**the truth it's only you**  
**I never really noticed**  
**Took a while for me to see**  
_(while for me to see)_  
**Playing back the moments**  
**And I'm starting to believe**  
_(starting to believe)_  
**That you could be at the show**  
**and Know everyone but it's you who makes me sing**  
**I may not know where we are**  
**but I know who I am**  
**Baby I'm your biggest fan**

I stopped singing but kept playing. I was already at Annabeth's chair. I'm not really known for rapping and the next part was a rap. Oh crap. " C'mon don't stop now!" Thalia encouraged "I don't know..." Everybody started chanting "PER-CY! PER-CY! PER-CY!" I started rapping while Annabeth held a surprised look.

**(rap)**  
**You showed up and you looked so classy**  
**made me think twice bout the way I was acting**  
**You were there from the start of it all**  
**Like a dream came to life now I'm left in awe**  
**Stars shine but your light is the brightest**  
**and love flies but your love is the highest**  
**You're so sweet that it drives me crazy**  
**You're like no other you're my New York baby**

The crowd went wild.

**(End Rap)**

**No I never really noticed**  
**Took a while for me to see**  
_(while for me to see)_  
**Playing back the moments**  
**And I'm starting to believe**  
_(starting to believe)_  
**That you could be at the show and know everyone**  
**But it's you who makes me sing**  
**I may not know where we are**  
**But I know who I am**  
**Baby I'm your biggest fan**  
**ooooohh**  
**Baby I'm your biggest fan**  
**oooooohh**  
**That you could be at the show and know everyone**  
**But it's you who makes me sing**  
**I may not know where we are**  
**But I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan**

"So, Annabeth, will YOU be my New York baby?" I was already on my knees for her, literally. Tense silence filled the room. Finally I heard her whisper something and she was already tearing up. " I don't know..." she ran out of the cafeteria. I was so taken back, so shocked. "Perce, it's okay, I'm going to- " Thalia started. "No Thals! It's NOT okay." I said abruptly. I ran the opposite way Annabeth did and I could feel the hurt consuming every part of my body. I just wanted to get away from all of this.

I didn't want to be hurt.

**AWW POOR PERCY! I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! LOL 20 REVIEWS PLZ, PLZ, PLZ 25 REVIEWS? HERE I WILL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I HAVE 25 GOOD REVIEWS. MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-PJOluver02**


	8. Chapter 8 Percy's Party

**Wow can't believe it's the 8TH CHAPTER already! WOOHHHOOOOO! Yeeeaaahhhh! 24 reviews so far! But I got 1 bad review. :( BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME! Thalia's POV! **

**Thalia's POV**

Wha-? I can't believe that just happened. I mean with the singing and the " So, Annabeth, will you be my New York baby?" HOW COULD SHE SAY NO? If I wasn't his cousin I would've totally said yes! COME ON!

I ran to Annabeth's direction. Where in there world would she be? I checked in the library, architecture room, art room. Where was she? Then I remembered to check the bleachers. Before we would always hangout there. She was there, sitting down, with her face in her hands sobbing her heart out. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I rushed over to her and asked "What's wrong with you? Why did you say no?" "I... don't... know. I thought I would have a hard time being the girlfriend of a rockstar. I thought I wasn't good enough to be his girlfriend. I mean there are a ton of girls that want to be with him. And he chooses me, regular me. I don't deserve him." "Annabeth, look at me, He chose you because he likes you and he's probably thinking he's not good enough for you. He wrote that song because of you. He has a hard time expressing his feelings that's why he sings. You know a few days ago he told me he wrote at least 5 love songs and he doesn't know why. Annabeth, your his inspiration. This has never happened to him before. Your special and that's all he thinks." "Really? I feel so bad. I wish I could tell him that I want to be his girlfriend... I don't even know if I can come to his party." "Yes really, plus you have to say yes I'll give you another shot. I'll ask him to ask you out, and YOU HAVE TO SAY YES and come to the party as my reward from the deal. Oh, we better get to class, I think the bell just rang."

Plan Percabeth is still in action. The plan just has to unfold before midnight. A few more periods passed and then I had a period with both Annabeth and Percy. I walked in to see Annabeth already there, along with part of the class. But Percy wasn't there. The rest of the class came in except for Percy. Weird, I hope he's okay... The teacher, Mr. Canton, already started the lesson. Then Percy walked in hood down, and his hands in his pockets. You could already FEEL that he was in a bad mood. "Mr. Jackson, your late, just because you are a rockstar doesn't mean you can be late to class." Mr. Canton said. "Yes, Sir" he said. Then Percy took the farthest seat from Annabeth while Mr. Canton droned on and on in a lecture. Finally he ended and said that we would have a history project but he would have to pick our partners. He picked up a piece of paper and read from it. " Jake Adams and Jessica Williams, Marcus Hitachi and Lisa Fields, Alex Parks and Kelly Maxton, Will Solace and Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Yes their together! Perfect!

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast. Finally I looked at the clock when I got home. I still had a few hours till the party. I ate a bit, did my homework watched TV. Finally it was 6:30 and I got ready for the party. When I got there it was 7:15, I greeted Percy and the rest of my friends. Percy smiled at everybody like everything was just fine, but under that fake smile you could see the pain he was holding back, and his eyes constantly scanning the sea of people for a familiar tinge of honey blonde hair. I texted Annabeth to see where in the world she would be.

T: Where r u?

A: Sorry, babysitting the twin terrors cuz my parents r out on a date.

T: Better be here before midnight.

A: I'll be there. I promise

T: You better, g2g, hav to partay.

For the next few hours until 11:15 it was karaoke, dance, swim, talk, eat. Over and over. For some reason Percy disappeared somewhere. And it wasn't till 11:45 till Annabeth came. "Hurry! You only have 15 minutes! I think he's on the balcony!" I yelled before she could say anything. She started sprinting up stairs. They better be together by midnight. Just to make sure, the rest of our friends followed Annabeth upstairs without her knowing.

**Percy POV**

I was so blown away by the fact that she said no. I avoided her as much as I could. I was so hurt. Every time I saw her another piece of my heart would just shatter. I wanted to rest from all the pain and the partying so I went upstairs onto my balcony and sat down on the pavement, just staring up into the sky. Looking at each and every one of the stars. Finally I heard a voice. "Hey, I..I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I didn't even flinch. Annabeth sat next to me. " I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, I baked some cake for you." I looked over and said "Did you bake this yourself?" "No, Bobby and Matthew helped." "That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement." She laughed. We split it then ate it. Then I asked "So why did you say no?" "I thought I wasn't good enough for you, your a rockstar and I'm that one person out of the millions of people that you've met. I thought that you would just play with me until you found someone better..." "You know that I hear from a lot of people that my fatal flaw is loyalty, in other words I could never do that to anybody." "You know I was rethinking about what happened earlier, and maybe I made the wrong choice..." "So may I ask again, Annabeth Chase, Will you be my girlfriend?" The same silence filled up the air. Then she said,

"Yes." It was exactly 11:59:59.

**Third Person POV**

Right after she said yes both Percy and Annabeth felt a click. Like a big part of their life has been put into place. They both felt complete. Then Annabeth leaned in and they touched, that was the best moonlit kiss they ever had. When they were kissing Annabeth felt those soft, smooth, slightly salty lips on hers and Percy felt those sugary, lemony, soft lips on his as well. In the background they heard wolf whistles, cheers and even camera flashes. That didn't bother them though, the world could have exploded and they wouldn't care! They just smiled because they both felt that this was one of the best moments they'll ever have.

When they were done the couple looked over at the crowd and Annabeth said " I honestly think we should be thanking Thals. She set this whole thing up, even if I messed part of it up." Thals laughed and dramatically took a bow while saying " Thank you, Thank you!" They all laughed. "So to celebrate we can do some karaoke then cut the cake and we don't have to worry about too many people and too little cake because it's already past midnight." Perce said.

**Annabeth POV**

Even I, myself, can't believe I said no, I mean he was the guy of my dreams, I had a crush on him basically ever since I met him. See, I admit it. The guy is every girl's dream guy. He's fit, sporty, has a voice, can play at least 5 instruments, kinda lacking in grades, but his amazing personality covers it all, he's loyal, and nice. Well at least he's MY dream guy. Percy was the first to do karaoke since it was his birthday "yesterday". Percy grabbed Riptide, started trying out a few chords then said "I feel this is not really a moment to bring it up since we are all in such a good mood but, when I left the cafeteria earlier after the...incident, some of you were asking what I was doing. Well I wrote a song because of that occasion, since from most people I hear that I can't really express so I do it through music, so here's the song." Thalia leaned over and whispered "I told you you're his inspiration!" I just smiled.

**I'm Yours **

**By Jason Mraz**

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing**  
**We're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm sure**  
**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**  
**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do**  
**But do you want to come on**  
**Scooch on over closer dear**  
**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**  
**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**  
**Open up your mind and see like me**  
**(I won't hesitate)**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**(No more, no more)**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**  
**(It cannot wait, I'm sure)**

**So please don't please don't, there's no need**  
**(There's no need to complicate)**  
**There's no need to complicate**  
**(Our time is short)**  
**Our time is short**  
**(This is our fate)**  
**This is, this is, this is our fate**  
**I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours**  
**You best believe, best believe I'm yours**

Then Piper sang, then Silena, then Thals. Finally we cut the cake it was mocha with blue icing. The best. That was one of the best AND one of the worst day I ever had. I mean I said no to the guy of my dreams but, we are together now and I can dress up Thals for a week now.

This is the best/worst day ever!

** I couldn't stand anymore! I HAD to post the chapter! I didn't want to torture you. That's like torturing myself. But 23 reviews is good enough. How about 30 GOOD reviews? :0 ;)**

**-PJOluver02**


	9. Chapter 9 Sword Fighting Lessons

**Wow can't believe it's the 9TH CHAPTER already! WOOHHHOOOOO! Yeeeaaahhhh! 24 reviews so far! But I got 1 bad review. :( BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME! I'm going to make a most of the chapter 3rd Person POV!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy insisted to walk me home so I let him. While we were walking he asked me if I was busy tomorrow. I said I wasn't and he asked if he could go to my house tomorrow after school and since he drives and I walk, I could take a ride with him and after once we're done he said that we could go to, like he did as a kid. When I doorbelled no one answered so I just got my spare key and opened it myself. Percy and I were saying our goodbyes, right when he was about to kiss me goodnight, Bobby and Matthew ask Percy " Aren't you Percy Jackson? Why are you here? Are you Annabeth's _boyfriend_?" Percy chuckled sheepishly "Uh, yeah I'm Percy Jackson, I was just dropping your sister off, and yes I am her boyfriend. Before I could say anything, Matthew asked "Why would you date_ our_ sister?" "Why not? I mean she's nice and sweet but has a tough side, she's gorgeous without even trying and she is the smartest, most amazing, honest person I know." He said more to me than the twins. I could feel the heat rising to my face. Then I quickly said. "Wait, aren't the 2 of you supposed to be in bed?" "Uhhhhhhh..." Then the two made a dash for it. Percy laughed and said "I meant every word you know, now where's my goodnight kiss?" now it was my turn to laugh. Our simple kiss kind of turned into a mildly heated make out session. Then we heard a voice that happened to be Bobby's "Ummm... Annie, can you tuck us in?" he said with fake puppy dog eyes. Oh he so did that on purpose. I'm going to kill the little rascal. Then Percy awkwardly said, "Uhhhhh...Well I...uh... better get going, see you tomorrow Wise Girl, love you!" "Bye! Love you too!" I turned and closed the door, my back slid against the door until I sat on the floor dreamily sighing. WHY AM I DOING THIS?! I guess Percy kinda changed me... in a good way.

_TIME SKIPPPPP!_(to after school the next day)

I was getting my books from my locker so I could go home. Then I hear that wonderful voice "So, you ready to go?" I close my locker to see Percy casually leaning on the locker next to mine. "Yeah." We hold hands all the way to his car. I have kind of gotten used to the weird looks we keep on getting. Calypso isn't here today, thank Father Zeus!, so I wonder what her reaction will be. He opened the car door to the passenger seat. "Hey, can I drive?" "No! Black Jack is only driven by ME!" "Woah, calm down, please!" I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He stood in daze for second but quickly shook out of it. "No. no. This is my baby, I can't let my baby get scratched." " I thought I was your baby." "You both are, equally. It's final I'm driving the car." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He finally caved in and gave me the keys and started saying a bunch of rules like always keep away from the big rigs, don't let "him" get scratched, don't spill anything on the seats. I was already at my house before he finished. We got out of the car and we brought out our backpacks and books, Percy even brought Riptide.

We got the project done even though Percy wouldn't pay attention. Right now I was trying on clothes that Silena got me and gave to me during school. I didn't really want the clothes, but she made me promise to try it on and send her pics. Percy was just laying casually on my bed jotting things down on his notepad, when I emerged from the bathroom with yet another outfit. It was a white and blue high-low. I asked Percy what he was doing. "Oh just coming up with a new song, it's almost done, just have to figure out how to connect this verse to the chorus." "Oh, cool, do I look okay?" "You look perfect, you know even if you were just wearing regular clothes you would still look like a super model to me." "It looks ok, and I don't look like a supermodel." "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" "Got what?" "The song it's finished! What you said helped me write it." "Really let's hear the part!" "Okay, here it goes" He started playing Riptide, "I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say." "That was amazing! Has Thals told you? I do a little songwriting myself..." "That's awesome. Does that mean I you can help me on this new song I'm working on?" "Sure." "If either one of us messes up then we'll stop and work on it." Wow...he was so calm and soothing when it came to music. "Okay here are the first few chords, and you can read from my notepad if you want to find a start."

**Lucky By: Jason Mraz**

**Bold=Percy _Bold Italic= Both _**_Italic=Annabeth_

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**  
**_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

_**They don't know how long it takes**_  
_**Waiting for a love like this**_  
_**Every time we say goodbye**_  
_**I wish we had one more kiss**_  
_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

"That was amazing! I've never done that with ANYONE before!" Percy said."Me too!" I replied "Wow, I really thought we would have to stop a lot. You should totally help me with my next album, or my next music video! You would be perfect for my next music video! Why didn't think of this before! I'll call my agent later. Now I think still remember where the address is for our date." "Okay, what's it called?" "It's a surprise..." "Awww c'mon! I hate not knowing things!". He laughed. Oh I love his laugh... But it was really killing me that he knew something I didn't. Ughhh Seaweed Brain. "So are we going or not?" I asked " We are, but after I'm going to take you out to dinner. Is that okay?" "Oh yeah, totally." We got into "Black Jack" and took a few turns and finally we drove into a parking lot with a few cars. I looked up at the sign that said.

"Sire Chiron's Sword and Knife Fighting Arena"

"Here we are." Percy said parking into a parking space. I've passed here a few times going places but never really noticed it. We got out and started walking to the arena. I mean I don't even know how to sword fight, why are we here? "I know what your thinking "What are we doing here? I don't even know how to sword fight." Well that's why I'm here I'm going to teach you. Before I became famous I used to work here part time. But I've been going here since I was 8. But I kinda stopped after I was busy writing music for Olympus Records and stuff. So when I had a free week I practiced with Johnny Depp when he did Pirates of the Caribbean." "Wow I never expected our date to be like this. But I like it. It's different." Then he smiled. We walked in to see a familiar man with salty black white hairdo calmly fighting a Hispanic looking boy about our age with a frightened determined look on his face. They immediately stopped in shock from seeing Percy. "Percy! What are you doing here?" the man said with a thick British accent "Hey Chiron! I just wanted to show my girlfriend the arena." He replied "Wait, the cute blonde chick's your girlfriend?" the Hispanic boy asked. "Yes Chris, the cute blonde chick is my girlfriend and prefers, Annabeth." "Well I don't think I have to introduce myself, because you already know me as your principal but here you can call me Chiron." he said. "Hey, I'm Christopher Rodriguez, but you can call me Chris." "Well Annabeth doesn't know how to sword fight or fight with a knife so I'll teach her both. Oh Chiron, speaking of which, can I teach here for a while I miss teaching classes, around 4:30 to 5:45 is my best." "Of course, Percy!" "Okay let's get to work." he said to me. "Oh Hey, Chris can you grab Anaklusmos for me while I help Annabeth find her sword?" "Kay, sure." Chris walked to the back of the arena to a room that said Employees only. We walked over to a rack of swords. Percy picked up the first one and handed it to me and asked "Okay we need to find your size, too heavy too light or just right?" "Too heavy" we went through at least 6 before I found one that felt okay. Chris rushed back with a beautiful sword. It was a light bronze with a trident picture that started from the handle all the way to about half of the sword which seemed to glow a bit every time it hit light. There was small pictures of waves along the blade where the trident couldn't reach. Mike said "Sorry kinda took me a while, forgot the place usually put it, and I'll get your sheath later." "Ok, Thanks anyways Mike. Annabeth, Chiron and are going to fight and you'll just observe. It takes about 5 minutes, sometimes." "Wait, why aren't you guys wearing armor? Percy said "En gaurde Prêt Allez!". Wow, French. They both stood in ready position. No one made a movement, they just kept circling,then Percy made a jab for it. It got dodged and then there was a flurry of dodges, slashes, slices and stabs. The fight was so intense it lasted for a full 10 minutes, until Chiron was open and Percy unarmed him and tripped him. Chris and I started clapping. It was so cool. Percy helped Chiron up and Chiron said "Wow, impressive Percy, from not coming here in the last 3 months, I see your not losing your touch." "Thanks." he said flipping the sword in his hand. "Okay time for your lesson, Annabeth. You hold it like-" "Hey Percy, we're going out to eat be back in about an hour and a half, watch for the arena for us, kay?" Mike said as he closed the door to the arena. "Kay. Wow it's really getting hot in here." He said taking his shirt off with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but was kind of hard not to stare. He positioned in a starting position and told me to copy him. I tried but got it wrong a bunch of times. So he put his body on mine from the back and showed me how to position myself. It was awkward and nice at the same time. We spent an hour learning how to fight, fifteen minutes fighting dummies and the other 15 minutes we were using to spar. We started in ready position, then he did that french thing again and we were fighting. I could see he was trying to make it look like he was trying, but I knew he was taking it easy on me. I hate when people do that. I really tried my hardest. I was keeping up my defense and offence pretty well, but I wanted to win so I looked for his open spots but he didn't have any so I picked on his weak spots. Then Percy decided to end it and tripped me. But tripped me the wrong way so I fell on him. Our blades clattered on the floor. He caught me by my hips and my hands fell on to his bare chest. We were in that same position for a few seconds but it felt like we had been there for hours. Right then Chiron, Chris and Thalia walked through the door talking and laughing, but abruptly stopped at the sight of Percy and I. Talk about awkward.

**25 Goooooood reviews and I'm pretty happy! 30 GOOD Reviews? Plz PLz PLZ! Keep on reading.**

**-PJOluver02**


End file.
